


Luxury

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bubble Bath, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones takes over one of Jim’s luxuries that few know about in this universe. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxury

Bones walked into his bathroom and looked around furtively. He had snuck into Jim’s bathroom at the Academy and stolen away one of his secret possessions for this endeavor. Trouble was, he forgot to lock the front door. Grateful that he didn’t have a roommate, Bones turned on the water tap to the tub and it started to fill.

Bones glanced around one more time before pulling a Calgon bottle out of his jacket pocket and carefully filled the cap with the bubble bath and then dumped it under the water pouring into the tub. He slowly pulled off his clothes and slid into the tub, making sure he grabbed a wash cloth. The tap automatically turned off the water spout when it reached a depth Bones liked. All Bones had to do was lie back. He placed the folded wash cloth over his eyes and relaxed. He could feel the tension of the day melting away from his frame.

* * *

Something was missing, Jim was certain someone other than his roommate had been there. Don, his roomie, was very strict about whose stuff belonged where, and wouldn’t dream of touching Jim’s stuff when he wasn’t there. Jim respected that and returned the favor, even though Don’s side of the dorm was a pigsty. Jim sighed as he entered the bathroom. He suddenly knew what was gone. It puzzled him, no one knew about his secret luxury. No one except… Jim sighed as he glanced down at his grey track suit. He shrugged, this was his PT workout gear. It was acceptable.

Jim slipped out of his room running across Don who nodded to him as Jim jogged out of the building and headed toward the building where Medical students were housed. He didn’t really care that Bones had taken the bottle. He just wanted it back. He let himself in and walked to the bathroom door. Sure enough he could hear slight splashing. He grinned as he walked in. Sure enough, Bones lay in a bubble bath, oblivious to his visitor because of the face cloth covering his eyes.

Jim studied the older man as he lay there. Jim grinned as quietly leaned down over the tub and gave Bones a quick peck on the cheek. What Jim didn’t expect was Bones’ arm snaking out with lightning speed and pulling him down into the tub with him, covering him with water and fluffy white bubbles. “Hey!” Jim cried.

“Knew it was you,” Bones mumbled not removing the wash cloth. “No one else would intrude into my quarters.”

“Well, no one else would steal my Calgon!” Jim cried, drenched.

“Had a long day,” Bones said with a shrug. “Come here,” he commanded, pulling Jim further into the tube with him. Jim struggled briefly before finally giving in. He slumped against the doctor’s bare body, allowing him to pepper kisses all over his face.

“So, this was a ploy to get me over here today?” Jim asked.

“No, although that had crossed my mind. It is Friday,” he said, finally lifting the wash cloth. “Are you going to stay in those soaked clothes?” he asked with a smirk on his face. Jim left in a huff, Bones chuckled noting the water was growing cold. He slowly pulled himself upright before pulling the plug on the tub. He walked back into his room with a towel wrapped around his hips as Jim, minus his clothes, returned to the bathroom to ring out his track suit and underclothes. Bones turned to admire. Jim still had a little bit of bubbles in his hair and strewn across his right ear and Bones found him adorable. He walked up behind him and kissed the back of his neck as he wrung out his dripping clothes.

Bones ran his hands of Jim’s firm ass as Jim hung the clothes over the bars available for other, more water friendly items. “You want something?” Jim asked as he turned around.

Bones leaned in, “Yeah, you in bed, right now.”

Jim chuckled before complying with Doctor’s orders. Jim lay down on his back, grinning up at his lover. Bones smiled back, he loved it when his schemes came together. He pulled off his towel revealing his own erection as Jim’s hand opened the drawer to his right and pulled out a bottle of lube. Bones pulled on his own erection, licking his lips. Jim was so beautiful, and he almost couldn’t believe that he was his, but here they were, and Bones wanted to feel Jim. He wrapped his lips around Jim’s cock while coating his left hand with lube. He watched Jim as he younger man grabbed at the blankets around them, moaning his pleasure into the room.

Jim’s moans deepened as Bones inserted a finger into his anus. Jim had a little wiggle that he did when Bones first did this, and tonight was no different as his body wiggled slightly causing him to laugh. Bones couldn’t help himself as he pressed another finger into Jim’s body. He wanted his best friend ready for him. When four of his fingers were hitting Jim’s prostate, and Jim was moaning, “Bones, stop, I’m about to…to…”

Bones let up. He sat up donning a condom and coating that with more lube. He loved this moment even more as Jim rolled over onto all fours. Bones slowly inserted his cock slowly into Jim’s ass. Jim knew not to try and push back. Bones like taking his sweet time, often pulling out a little before pushing back in. Jim bit his lip in anticipation as Bones took the long, slow slide home. Bones finally bottomed out and stopped, savoring the feel of Jim around his cock. Jim moaned as Bones pulled out and pushed back in. Nothing felt this good, even when he’d been married. This was his best friend, and they shared everything.

Jim threw his head back as he panted, Bones leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck. He sucked, bruising Jim’s fair skin. He wrapped and arm around Jim’s waist and pulled him upright as he sat back so Jim was sitting impaled on Bones’ lap. Love bites trailed down Jim’s back as Bones continued to thrust up into the younger man’s butt. Bones could see Jim’s closed eyes and open mouth as he stopped. Jim obeyed by folding himself backwards against Bones.

Bones chuckled. “I have you well trained, Cadet,” he told him. He grasped Jim’s cock stroking it with smooth even strokes. He kissed Jim hard. “Thank you, Jim,” he whispered. “You’ve saved my life.” Jim didn’t respond, sitting there, waiting for Bones to resume, “I’m positive I would have drank myself to death if I hadn’t met you on that shuttle.” He pushed Jim back upright before resuming his thrusts. Jim soon shuddered and came all over the bed. Jim’s clenching muscles soon caused Bones to follow.

The rest of their routine followed. Jim slid into the bed and waited as Bones went to the bathroom for a wash cloth. He cleaned up Jim, the bed, and himself before joining Jim in the bed. Spooning Bones from behind Jim sucked Bones’ ear quietly. “I love you, Jim,” he whispered.

Jim paused before replying, “I love you too, Bones. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Bones smiled as they both fell asleep.


End file.
